vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brunch
Summary Tengu Brunch (天狗のブランチ Tengu no Buranchi) is a master chef and somewhat of a problem child, who, in the chef world, is a delinquent comparable to Zebra of the Bishokuya world. He has appeared only once in a Cooking Festival, but won it by a good margin. He currently holds the Number 3 spot in the IGO Chef Ranking, making him the third greatest chef in the world. He is a Tengu from Mt. Tengu and resides within the Hex Food World located in the Gourmet World and is the head chef and owner of the Bizarre Dining Hall "Tengu Castle". Aside from his position as a master chef, Brunch is also one of the three Hex Food Beast Knights, the strongest trio in the Hex Food World, alongside Nosh and Dinner. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | High 4-C Name: Tengu Brunch, epithet "Bizarre Cooking" Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 24, 28 after the timeskip Classification: Chef (#3 in IGO ranking) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (Can generate, control, and become lightning. Can discharge lightning blasts. Can create blades of lightning. Can absorb energy and turn it into electricity, including solar, wind, thermal, water or even kinetic energy received from opponents attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can use his ability to boost his speed and reactions), Gourmet Cells (Cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self-defense mechanisms for the body) Attack Potency: At least City level (Series Type Electricity, nonstop electricity move that strikes on a cellular level) | Large Star level (Is comparable to Zebra. Brunch consumed Acacia's full course, the same power ups Toriko consumed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to Terry given that he excels in speed), Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic attack speed (He first creates a stepped leader, which moves at Mach 600, which the lightning then follows at Mach 30,000) | At least FTL via powerscaling, likely higher (Ate Acacia's full course) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least City level (Took a huge beating from Elg’s Herak legs, which are known for their strength in the Gourmet World) | Large Star level (Should be close to Starjun and Sunny) Stamina: Low by Toriko standards, but he can restore it by absorbing energy from his surroundings or by being beaten up Range: Possibly several kilometers Standard Equipment: Several batteries Intelligence: High. He’s ranked #3 in the IGO world chef rankings, making him a very intelligent chef Weaknesses: Low stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parallel Electric Punch' (並列エレキパンチ Heiretsu Ereki Panchi, Synced-Up Electric Punch in the English Versions): Brunch throws a punch that sends an electric charge in the air through multiple opponents, destroying every cell in their bodies thanks to its high voltage. *'Parallel Electric Chop' (並列エレキチョップ Heiretsu Ereki Choppu): Brunch raises his hand and generates a parabolic bolt that rains down onto his opponent, crushing the ground in the process. This discharge is equivalent to that of a natural lightning strike. *'Lightning Kitchen Knife' (稲妻包丁 Inazuma Bōchō): By producing a large, concentrated burst of electricity, Brunch can create and hold a large blade made out of it. Conjuring this weapon takes a large amount of Brunch's power and is enough to wipe out his batteries. *'Spiral Lightning Fine Cut' (渦雷微塵切り Uzurai Mijin Giri): Using his Lightning Knife, Brunch makes one large, spinning cut that fries and tears apart an opponent at the cellular level. Thanks to his speed, the technique is also very hard to dodge, proving lethal to most targets. With this attack, Brunch was able to obliterate Elg's body, but the Gourmet Corp.'s regenerative and cloning powers saved him. *'Parallel Electric Cutter' (並列エレキカッター Heiretsu Ereki Kattā): After making a Stepped Leader to lock on multiple targets with electrical current, Brunch discharges electricity in such a way that it burns the target like multiple blades. Beside inflicting damage through high voltage, the attack is also useful to draw out blood, which is an excellent conductor. *'Electric Knife' (エレキナイフ Ereki Naifu): Brunch uses his hand as a blade to stab his opponent while it is electrically charged. *'Secret Technique: Series Great Electrification Attack' (奥義:直列大帯電撃 Ōgi: Chokuretsu Daitai Dengeki): After absorbing a large amount of energy, Brunch converts it into electricity and channels it into a massive, pillar-like blast. The attack, while being incredibly powerful, also has a special effect of electrically charging its targets, meaning that even if they regenerate they will still be electrocuted in a seemingly endless loop. Key: Pre Time-Skip | Post Time-Skip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Toriko Category:Manga Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Mutants Category:Chefs Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4